Scared and Alone: A Troubled Time for Katey
by Elphie Marky
Summary: -Complete- Set a few weeks after Katey's arrival in the United States. Much to her (and her family's) dismay, she left Havana with an unexpected souvenir.(PG-13 bc of some language in ch. 6) [Sequel Up]
1. Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Wow, I actually remembered the disclaimer! Anyway, Inspiration has yet again struck. The story takes place about 2 weeks after the arrival back into the United States. Hope you like it, reviews please!

Katey walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach. She had been throwing up every morning for the past week. Her body felt so different. _Maybe it's heart break. Maybe I just miss Javier so much that I'm making myself sick._

"Katey," Jeannie called from downstairs, "I made you an appointment with Doctor Phillip. You're going to have to miss school again."

"Okay, Mother," Katey yelled down the steps as she wandered back to the room she shared with Susie to get dressed.

Susie was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. "You okay?"

"No, I feel like crap," Katey said, pulling on a loose fitting dress. "I've been vomiting every morning since we got back, I've gained weight, I've…"

Susie just stared at Katey's gaping mouth. They knew that they were both thinking the same thing. _Maybe spending that glorious night in the tent with Javier wasn't such a good idea after all…_

The thought of this ran through Katey's head. She knew her parents wouldn't take this very well if she was right… which she hoped she wasn't.

Susie and Katey piled into Jeannie's car. After dropping Susie off at school, Jeannie drove Katey to the doctor's office. After waiting for hours, a nurse finally called her name.

"Katherine Miller, the doctor will see you now," Nurse Louise called, ushering her into a room.

Doctor Phillip came in and began asking Katey questions about how she was feeling. Katey told him about the sickness every morning, her sudden weight gain, how different she had been feeling, and most importantly, that she was late.

"Ah, a simple test will prove what is going on," Dr. Phillip replied with a smile.

Katey did as the doctor told her.

"I'll get back to you with those results in a few days."

"Thank you," Jeannie replied.

Katey had no clue what those tests were for. Jeannie didn't either, but she was completely oblivious to what Katey was expecting. Although Katey was pretty sure of what it was, she was praying to God that it was a test for Leukemia or some sort of horrible disease and she didn't have it.

Three days had passed and Katey continued to vomit every morning, yet she was well enough to attend school. She tried to eat better as to not gain any more weight.

One day during dinner, the phone rang. Bert was working late that night, so Jeannie, Katey, and Susie are alone.

"I'll get it," Susie offered, standing up,

"Hello? No, this is Susie. Sure, just a second," Susie pulled the phone away from her ear. "Mom, it's for you, it's the doctor."

Jeannie stood up and walked to the phone. She entered the other room so Katey and Susie couldn't hear.

The sisters looked at each other with a look of worry on their faces. They continued to eat, as nothing was the matter. After a few minutes, Jeannie came back into the room.

"Susie, please go to your room," Jeannie said, flustered.

"Yes, Mother," she stood up and walked out of the room.

Katey looked at her mother and took a deep breath, "What's the matter? Am I sick?"

"Katey, you're pregnant."


	2. I'm What?

"Wha—what?" Katey stammered. "I'm… pregnant?"

"Yes," Jeannie said, trying her best to keep her composure. "I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm too young… I'm only 46."

"Mom, its okay," Katey said, standing up to walk over to her mom.

"Surprisingly, I'm not mad," Jeannie said, smiling. "I always thought if you or Susie had kids before marriage I would be upset and… I'm not."

"Oh, Mom," Katey said.

"I'm excited."

"Well, I'm going to have to tell Javier, aren't I?"

"Sure, how's that boy going to be a father to his child if he's still in Cuba?"

"I'm going to tell Susie and write a letter to Javier, you call Dad," Katey said, smiling as she ran upstairs.

Katey strolled into her room, her right hand on her stomach. Susie looked up from her homework and smiled at Katey as if to say "well?"

"Guess what, Suze…"

"Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, I have to write a letter to Javier to tell him."

"How did Mom take it?" Susie asked, gathering her schoolbooks into her satchel and clearing the desk so Katey could compose her letter to Javier.

Katey sat at the desk at took out her nicest stationary. "She says she's excited. And she is calling Dad. Oh, and she was spazzing because she is too young to be a grandmother." Katey and Susie shared a laugh.

"Typical Mom…" Susie smiled.

"There we go," Katey said, signing her name to the bottom of the letter. "I'll walk this to the Post Office tomorrow."

"Can I read it?" Susie asked.

"I'd rather only Javier read this, sorry."

"Oh, it's fine."

The next day, Katey woke up early. She prepared as she normally would for school, except she wasn't sick. After her breakfast, Katey picked up her bag, with the letter inside. She walked to the post office and dropped it off. After that, she ventured to school. _How are my classmates going to take this?_ Katey was really scared now. At least she wouldn't have to say anything until she started to show. She dreaded life as she walked into her homeroom.

"Hey, Katey," Jenna called, waving Katey to the back of the room where she sat with a group of girls. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, we missed you," Mandy said, smiling.

"I was… sick," Katey paused before she said the last word. She sat down with the girls and joined in their idle chit chat. She couldn't help but feel left out as they talked about upcoming prom and who they were taking.

"I'm getting a long purple dress," Jenna said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Katey realized that by May (which was when the prom was) she would be 5 months pregnant which most likely meant she would be showing. She would never be able to find a date to her senior prom when she was pregnant with someone else's baby.

Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher took roll and the bell for first period. Katey left the room and the rest of the day passed in a blur.


	3. Letters, Questions, and Confusion

--Note—Let's just pretend that all dialogue between the Spanish speaking people here is in Spanish.

Javier walked out front of his house carrying Rafael. He whistled as he strolled over to the mailbox.

"Go to your Dad," Javier said, placing Rafael on the ground, pushing him towards Carlos. Javier opened the mailbox and cringed as he saw some bills. He was surprised to see an envelope with his name on it. He walked back to the house and placed the bills on the table. He would get to them later.

He hurried into his bedroom and closed the door. He opened the letter and sat on his bed as he looked at the strange penmanship from a seemingly familiar hand. His face was twisted in wonderment as he read the letter.

Dearest Javier,

I write to you with news that is good, yet horrible at the same time. I think it would be best for you to know this, as I could not bear to keep such a secret from someone who I feel so strongly for. I hope you make the responsible and adult decision in this situation.

As for my secret, it is quite a burden for anyone at our age to handle. I'm sure you recall January 1 of this year. It was an extraordinary night for me, and I'm sure it was for you as well. Unfortunately, that night had some consequences. I just found out that I am pregnant with a baby…our baby. I want to keep this child so badly, although it will be a great burden in my life. I hope that you chose to be a part of this baby's life. I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. Write back.

Love,

Katey

Javier had to read the letter several times before it all sank in. He was going to be a father. He was only 20 years old. That is much too young. Then he realized that Katey was only 18 and still in high school. A picture of Katey was in the envelope along with an address for Javier to write back to. He was really scared. He didn't know how to be a father. Javier knew Katey needed him, more now than ever before.

Then he realized that he couldn't possibly leave Cuba. After all of the fighting he did for the revolution, he didn't want to leave his home. It would be pretty difficult for Javier to get out of the country. Mama, Chabe, Carlos, and Rafael needed him as well. Javier began to have doubts about his relationship with Katey. He fell in love with an American girl who was never really his at all, and now she was pregnant. He had to pick up his whole life and move and take care of a kid he didn't ask for. All he could say was "why". He didn't know what to do. He had to write back to Katey. Javier wanted to be with Katey so badly. He knew it wasn't safe to bring Katey back to Cuba. He also couldn't just leave home.

He was in a serious dilemma. He needed to talk to someone he could trust. He just didn't know where to find such solace anymore. But he was afraid more that anything.

Javier was jolted back to reality when his bedroom door opened and Carlos walked in, Rafael following along.

"What's that?" Carlos asked, looking at the letter in Javier's hands. Javier just stared blankly at it, still confused.

Carlos walked over and pried it out of Javier's iron grip. He read it over and stared at Javier.

"What are you gonna do?" Carlos asked, folding his arms.

"I don't know," Javier explained his feelings for Katey and how he wanted to stay in Cuba.

"Javier, look at me."  
Javier turned his head and looked at his brother.

"Katey needs you Javier. Now more than ever. You would be a sad excuse for a man if you didn't take the first plane out of this hell-ridden country to St. Louis to take care of that girl. Don't worry about here, I make enough to support Mama and the kids. We'll be okay."

Javier smiled. "I'll write to her telling I'm coming as soon as I can. Thanks."

Carlos just smiled as he drew his little brother in a warm embrace.


	4. Tears and Hugs

Katey sat at home the next Saturday night writing a term paper. She sighed as her head hit a mental block. She used to be so good at writing these types of things, but she was so distracted. All she could think of Javier and the baby. She wondered if he got her letter and if he was going to take responsibility for the baby. She turned her head as the door opened and Jeannie walked in.

"Katey, your father just got back from the post office," she said, "Mr. Carter gave this to him." Jeannie handed Katey a letter and left the room. She put down her pen and opened the envelope.

Katey, my love,

Your letter has taken me by surprise. I was happy to hear from you, but the contents of the letter brought me mixed feelings. I was shocked to see that we are going to have a baby. Being so young, I was scared. I didn't think I could be a father to our child. I hope I made the right choice.

Much love and best wishes,

Javier

Katey put the letter down in tears. He wasn't coming. She crumpled up he letter and threw it at the wall. She closed her book and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

"Katey, wake up," Jeannie said, gently rubbing Katey's back. "I made pancakes."

"I hate him, Mom," Katey said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Katey, you'll be okay."

"Mom, Mr. Smith is on the phone," Susie said, peeking into the room. "He has to tell you something about the meeting on Wednesday."

"Okay, Susie, I'll be there in a minute," Jeannie said, smiling at Susie. "Come on, you have to eat."

Katey went through the next few days just existing. She woke up every morning and was sick. She went to school everyday just to sit and stare blankly at the teacher. She ate lunch with Jenna and Mandy, but never participated in their conversation unless they talked to her. She came home every night and attempted to do her homework. She ate dinner in silence.

Jeannie and Bert were really worried about her. They thought they were losing their daughter. Katey sometimes told Susie about her feelings, but she wasn't much of a help, seeing as she lacked experience in being a pregnant teenager.

Finally, on Thursday night during dinner, the doorbell rang. No one knew who could possibly stop by at this time.

"I'll get it," Susie said, dropping her fork and standing up. She straightened her pink and blue dress as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She slowly pulled it open. She gaped in surprise as her eyes scanned the dark figure standing on the stoop holding a suitcase in each hand.

"Katey, come here!" Susie yelled, ushering the figure inside. Katey walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks as she laid eyes on the handsome man standing in her living room. She gasped and ran towards him. He dropped his suitcases and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Javier, I didn't think you were coming," Katey whispered, kissing Javier lightly.

"I would never leave you," Javier said, smiling.

Jeannie and Bert stood in the doorway smiling. Susie had already gone back into the kitchen to finish her dinner.

"Javier, would you like some dinner?" Jeannie offered, as she took Javier's coat. "We're having spaghetti."

"Sure, thank you," Javier replied.

Bert took Javier's bags upstairs and put them in the guest bedroom. A few minutes later, the five sat at the table, eating and catching up.


	5. Telling Jenna and Mandy

Later that night, Katey and Javier sat in the living room talking. Susie, Jeannie, and Bert had already gone to bed, so Katey and Javier were able to talk alone.

"I didn't think you were coming," Katey confessed. "I was so upset."

"I would never abandon you," Javier said, "or our child." He placed his hand on Katey's stomach. He kissed her softly on the nose. They shared a moment of passionate kissing before going upstairs.

The next morning, Katey wasn't sick. Javier woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. Jeannie was pleasantly surprised.

"Javier, how did you know sausage was my favorite?" Jeannie asked with a smile as she piled sausage, bacon, and eggs onto her plate. "Mmm, it's delicious." Jeannie sank her teeth into a thick sausage. Then she took a sip of the hot coffee. She loved coffee with sausage.

"It's so moist, Javier," Susie said, eating the breakfast. "How do you do it?"

Katey came down and saw everyone eating. She picked up a banana out of the fruit bowl and grabbed a piece of bacon. She smiled as Javier served Bert scrambled eggs. He finally put some on his own plate and sat down.

"Katey, don't you want some?" Javier asked.

"Yeah," Katey said with a smile. "Could I have some sausage and bacon?"

Javier smiled as he stood up and brought a plate over for Katey. Everyone ate. Susie ate her bacon and eggs first. She saved the sausage for last because it was so good. She eagerly sank her teeth into the juicy sausage. Bert complimented Javier on the sausage as well. Never in his life had he tasted such moist sausage. Katey liked the eggs the best. She also had a banana along with her meal.

"Susie, you ready to go?" Katey asked. "The bus will be here in a minute."

"Sure, let me grab my books."

A few minutes later, Katey and Susie walked out the door to catch the bus to school. After the 20-minute ride, they finally arrived at school. Susie was greeted by her boyfriend. Katey said hi to him. She left when she noticed Jenna and Mandy. She went over to them and started talking.

"Katey, this is my boyfriend," Jenna said, all smiles. "His name is Gary."

"Hi," Katey shook his hand and smiled.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Mandy asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you with a guy."

"Sort of," Katey said.

"Oohhh, what happened in Cuba?" Jenna asked jokingly.

"Well," Katey started, "I met an _amazing_ man named Javier. He's so sweet. We entered a dance contest. I really had the time of my life. Then on New Year's Eve, there was the revolution. But still, Javier and I, well, we fell in love. And now…" Katey trailed off.

"Well what?" Mandy asked, wanting more.

"I'm pregnant with his baby," Katey said shyly.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenna said. "Of all of us, you're the last person anyone expected to be pregnant in high school."

"I know it was quite the shocker."

"Is that why you were absent?" Mandy chimed in.

"Yeah, just don't say anything. You guys are the only people that know."

"Sure, sure," Jenna said. "Is he coming to take care of the baby?"

"He arrived last night."

"We have to meet him!"

"You can come over after school."

With that, the bell rang and everyone headed off to class.

Katey met Jenna and Mandy out front of school. Jeannie had come to pick the girls up from school. Susie was already in the car, so the three girls piled into the back of the car. A few minutes later, they arrived at Katey's house. The three girls walked in giggling about how Mr. McToad tripped in English class. Javier was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Javier," Katey said, clearing her throat. "These are my friends."

Javier got up and went to shake their hands.

"This is Jenna," Katey pointed to a tall blonde with striking green eyes. "And that's Mandy." A short brunette who wasn't as pretty as the other girl waved.

"Want a snack before we start our history report?" Katey offered.

"Sure," Jenna and Mandy replied. Javier went back to reading the paper.

The girls walked into the kitchen and snacked on strawberries and other fruits.

"He's cute, Katey," Mandy said. "You picked a good one."

"I hope if it's a boy that he looks like him," Jenna said with a smile.

Katey just smiled as she glanced over Mandy's head to look at Javier sitting on her couch. After they finished their strawberries, the girls headed upstairs to work on their project.

A few hours later, they came down to eat the lasagna that Jeannie had cooked. Since it was a Friday night, Jenna and Mandy stayed for dinner. Susie was out with her boyfriend, Steve. Jeannie was happy to see Katey's friends because they hadn't been over in awhile. They enjoyed a happy meal. At 8:00, the girls left and Katey and Javier watched some of the old dance reels. They smiled in each other's arms as they reminisced on those warm, Cuban nights. Watching Jeannie and Bert dance from long ago brought back pleasant memories of the past month. They were so happy together.

A/N: Yes, the breakfast scene was meant to be dirty. I'm not sure if that's how you took it, but that's what I implied. ...don't ask, it's better that way. :-P


	6. Mandy Slips

A/N: There's kind of a lot of language in this chapter. Not much, but just a little warning.

Katey woke up on Monday morning with an awful stomach ache. She clenched her stomach and almost screamed before running to the bathroom to vomit. Jeannie came upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Katey, I hear you in there. You are _not_ going to school today. Call Jenna or Mandy to bring your work home."

Katey walked out of the bathroom a minute later in a cold sweat. Her nightgown stuck to her skin as she sought solace in Javier's arms. He awoke when he heard Jeannie yelling and decided to come out and greet Katey. Susie clamored out of her room and down the steps, eager to begin the day. _Since when is _she_ excited about school_, Katey thought.

"I'm going to tell Jenna that I'm sick," Katey announced, walking calmly down the steps towards the phone, Javier following.

"Hello, this is Katey Miller. May I please speak to Jenna? …Hi Jenna, its Katey. …I'm sick. …Yeah I should be back tomorrow. Can you bring my books to me? …Thanks a lot. Bye." Katey hung up the phone and wandered upstairs back to bed. "Javier, will you lay with me?"

"Of course," he said, following her upstairs. Katey had a large double bed with a pale blue blanket. Javier fluffed her pillow and neatened her sheets before he helped her ease into her bed. He pulled the covers up and slid in beside her, holding her close and softly kissing her forehead. Before long, Katey was fast asleep in Javier's arms. He soon joined her in a deep slumber.

"Hey Jenna," Mandy called across the parking lot, "have you seen Katey?"

"She said she's sick and not coming today, " Jenna replied, catching up to Mandy and a few other girls walking next to her.

"Aw, what's the matter with her?" Jill, another one of Katey's close friends, asked out of curiosity.

"Probably morning sickness," Mandy blurted out, immediately covering her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, you mean Katey's…?" Jill's eyes widened as she stared at Mandy is bewilderment.

"Mandy! If Katey finds out you told someone, she's going to kill you! Jill, don't tell anyone, okay?" Jenna looked Jill straight in the eye.

"Uh-huh." Jill had a reputation for being a big mouth. Mandy knew the entire school would most likely know by the end of the day. She looked around in shame and she noticed one of the snobby girls, Kara Fleece and her little group of snotty friends, sitting on the wall behind them. Kara shot her a smirk as Mandy quickly turned her head and walked towards Jenna and Jill. The wall wasn't too far away from where they were talking. Kara was most likely in earshot of everything she said. Mandy felt so bad about what she said.

By 8th period, Jenna heard a lot of people whispering. Although she couldn't hear exactly what they said, she caught a "Katey" and "sick" in everything. Jenna shot a look over at Mandy, whose stomach turned at what she had said in front of Jill.

The next morning, Katey arrived at school in a pale yellow dress with a white cardigan. She was all smiles as she greeted Mandy, Jen, and Jill. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the somber looks on her friends' faces. "What's the matter?"

Mandy didn't even have a chance to react. Kyle Newman, the quarterback of the school football team, walked by. "WHORE!" he hollered as he ran by Katey, giving her a shove.

"What?" Katey looked at her friends. "What is he talking about?"

"Um, Katey," Mandy began, "There's something I have to tell you." Mandy continued to tell Katey about her little slip in front of Jill.

"Jill!" Katey cried. "I can't believe you told everyone!"

"Hey, whore!" someone yelled across the parking lot. A few other girls walked by, making rude remarks and giggling.

"I swear, I didn't say a word to anyone," Jill cried in defense. "Mandy told me not to, so I didn't."

"Who else was there?" Jenna crossed her arms and frowned.

Suddenly, Kara Fleece walked up and put her hand on Katey's stomach. "Aw, how cute. The Virgin Katey is pregnant. Aw, isn't this cute girls?" She turned to Isabelle, Alicia, and Evie. They giggled as they stared Katey up and down with a look that said "I'm better than you."

Katey pushed Kara's hand off her stomach and told her to mind her own business.

"Okay, fine, be a bitch," Kara said. "Don't go blaming Jill for my dirty work." With that she flashed an evil smile and walked off, her three friends following behind.

"You guys told Kara Fleece?" Katey cried out, completely enraged.

"No, I slipped about morning sickness and Jill was there and I turned around and Kara was there and…" Mandy trailed off.

"Oh, Mandy, I'm sorry." Katey hugged her friend and cried.

Throughout the rest of the day, Katey suffered with nasty comments and being called a whore and a slut all day. She tried to ignore it, but by the time she walked into history class, she couldn't take it anymore. On her desk was a pile of crumbled papers. She opened a few of them. The first four had the word "whore" written on them. She threw the rest out, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she asked Mr. Henley to let her go to the office.

"I'm sorry, Katey, but I can't just let you leave," he said sympathetically. "Take a seat."

Katey sat down and tried to keep from bawling throughout the entire class. She bolted out of the class and to her locker. After hastily packing her books, she said good-bye to Jenna and Mandy. She wandered outside and saw Javier standing my Bert's car. She smiled and rushed towards him. He drew her in a warm embrace. At that exact moment, Kara, Isabelle, Alicia, and Evie walked out of the school with their boyfriends.

"So this is the father of your kid?" Kara asked with a laugh. "A Spick?" The other girls and guys laughed and looked at each other.

"Haha, Katey," Evie said, "I thought you were smart enough not to screw around with a Spick like him."

"You guys are pathetic," Katey said looking Kara straight in the eye. "You will _never_ find another guy that is half the man Javier is, regardless of his race." Katey turned to Javier. "Let's go." They got in the car and sped off.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I hope it didn't offend anyone either. Sorry if it did.


	7. Katey and the Prom

Katey went through a few months of torture before people finally accepted her for who she was and what had happened to her. Kara seemed a tad upset that people liked Katey again. Now that people liked Katey again, Mandy felt a lot better about what she did, even though she had been forgiven.

It was almost May. Jenna and Mandy eagerly planned what they were doing for prom. "Katey, are you going?"

"I'm not sure," came Katey's reply. "I'm not sure I want to go pregnant."

"You can bring Javier." Mandy said this with defiance. She was determined to have Katey go to the prom. Mandy had gotten a dress in January. It was purple silk that hung to the floor. It was expensive and beautiful. She had been lucky enough to have Eddie Valiant, the star of the basketball team, escort her. He needed a date and thought Mandy was pretty, so he asked her as soon as he found out she liked him. She was super excited.

Jenna was going with her boyfriend. She had a poufy pink dress that her mother made for her. It was different looking, but Jenna was CRAZY about it. Katey didn't know what she could wear. Instead, she continued reading her newest Jane Austen novel while the other girls raved. She was almost regretful of having this baby because of a stupid prom. She had longed to go since she got back, but dreaded it since she found out she was pregnant. Although she was sure Javier would go with her, she didn't know how her classmates would react to him. They had only seen him that one time and weren't used to Cuban people in St. Louis.

After Jenna and Mandy left, Katey decided to talk to her mom about it.

"Well," Jeannie began, "if you really want to go, I can make a dress for you."

"Really? I never thought of that." Katey was happy. She rushed to the other room to see if Javier would escort her, although she found it pointless to ask.

"Javier, dear." He looked up as he saw Katey walk in and call his name.

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to escort me to my senior prom?"

Javier stood up and hugged Katey. He couldn't pull her in as close because of her swollen stomach. He kissed her cheek and whispered "of course" into her ear. She smiled and kissed him back.

The weeks leading to prom flew by. Katey anxiously dressed and did her make up for the prom. She pulled on her mint green gown. Jeannie made it out of a soft fabric and added elegant beads on the sleeves. Her stomach was getting larger. Susie gathered Katey's curls in a pile on her head. She looked absolutely beautiful. Javier smiled as she ambled down the steps. He placed a pink rose on her wrist and posed for Bert's camera. A few minutes later, Jenna and Gary arrived to pick Katey and Javier up. They stopped to pick up Mandy and Eddie before heading to the dance.

They arrived a bit early, so they were first in line for pictures. After the photographer snapped a photo, Katey and Javier headed into the gym to mingle with the other seniors.

"Hey, Jill," Katey yelled across the room. She hurried over to talk to her friend. Javier said hello to Jill and her date, who went by the name of R.G. It was short for Reginald Gregory, but he hated that name. A slow song came on, so the two couples made their way to the dance floor. Katey and Javier danced the night away. For the better part of the night, Mandy and Eddie danced next to them, with Jenna and Gary on Katey's other side. It was truly the best night of Katey's life… so far.


	8. Graduation Day

After prom, the students at Katey's school were more accepting of Katey's pregnancy – and of Javier. When he picked her up from school on Fridays, instead of throwing paper and yelling derogatory racial slurs, they said "Hey Javier, how's it going?" and "Have a good weekend." People also stopped calling Katey a whore. By Javier's gentle nature and good-natured personality, he somehow redeemed Katey's reputation – and that of her family's – by letting them know that even though Katey was a pregnant, unwed mother-to-be in the 50s, she was still a good person and had a good person fathering her child. She felt so accepted and loved by society more-so now than ever, but not as loved and accepted as she felt wrapped in Javier's arms.

The days continued in this peaceful bliss until it was June 1, 1959 … Graduation Day for Katey. She woke up that morning with an air of relief and anxiety. She was relieved that school was finally over for her. Because of the baby and Javier's presence, she had decided not to go to college, but to pursue the life of a homemaker. She was anxious to see how the parents of her peers would take to a pregnant girl receiving her diploma.

At 3:00, the Miller's and Javier drove to the high school. Katey proudly stepped out of the car, stopping for a moment to adjust her pale blue graduation cap, making sure the tassel was in the correct place and to straighten her matching graduation gown. She walked up the steps, her family and love behind her, and entered the building. Bert, Jeannie, Susie, and Javier took a seat in the large room next to Mandy's parents. Not too long after, Jenna's mom and sister joined them. The families talked happily of the pride they shared: their daughters were graduating from high school.

The audience silenced as a guitarist began strumming, accompanying a young lady that sang. The students began walking down the aisle, the girls carrying a white rose. They took seats and Mr. McToad, one of the teachers, began giving a long and winded speech. Twenty minutes later, they began a ceremony.

"I'd like to first announce the Valedictorian of the Class of 1959 to come up and make a speech," Mr. McToad said happily. It was a tradition of this school to not tell anyone who received this prestigious award, causing the recipient to think of a speech off the top of their heads. "Without further a due, our Valedictorian is none other than Miss Katey Miller."

The audience clapped loudly as her name was called out. Shocked, Katey stood up and straightened her gown. A murmur ran through the audience as they saw Katey's stomach. By now, it was her sixth month and she had already begun to show. Ignoring all this, she smiled as she walked up on stage. She shook hands with the teachers and smiled as audience members flashed pictures.

"Thank you so much," Katey began. In her speech, she talked about how difficult it was to move to Cuba in the middle of her senior year and how happy she had gone. She also mentioned how happy she was that she could return home to finish out her schooling, yet still have taken the lessons and morals she learned in Havana and see how they played out in her life. After a beautiful ten-minute speech, Katey sat down. After, the teachers handed out diplomas. Katey seemed to be the happiest graduate of all. She congratulated her friends and hugged everyone. She thought she would go blind after all of the pictures she smiled and posed for. As she was about to leave, Kara walked over and gave Katey a hug.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you. Good luck with your baby and congrats."

"Thanks, Kara," Katey said, hugging one of her former worst enemies. "Congrats to you too."

Katey finally got to talk to Javier. As soon as she saw him, she ran towards him and he hugged her. "Congrats, Katey, I'm so proud of you."  
"Thanks, Javier. I'm glad that you could be here to see this." They hugged and kissed for a minute before Susie came over and interrupted them.

"Hey you two, Mom wants to know if Mandy and Jenna and their families wanna come over for some cake later. Ask 'em, ok?"

"Yeah, Suze, just a sec," Katey called over, kissing Javier one last time before she searched for Jenna and Mandy.


	9. Vacation Advice

The summer was passing quickly. June and July had already faded away. By the time August came around, Katey was dreading the annual vacation to Myrtle Beach. She stared out the window almost in tears the entire way there. Javier sat next to her and joined in conversation with Jeannie and Bert. Susie was engrossed in her summer reading, something she had put off until the last two weeks of the summer. She was assigned to read four books – four very thick books. She hated the fact that she was going to be a junior. Never one for academics, Susie was a typical procrastinator. Already having read the thinnest of the selection, she moved on to _Northanger Abbey_ by Jane Austen. Susie did not see what Katey loved so much about this book. To Susie, it was boring and absolutely dreadful. Next on her list was the even longer _Jane Eyre_. Susie hated reading and was ready to give up.

She anxiously slammed the novel shut as the car halted outside of the magnificent hotel. Javier stared in awe at the sight of _The Carolinian_, the hotel where the Millers stayed. Katey struggled to get out of the car because her stomach was so large. She was due to have the baby in about two weeks. She took Javier's hand and proudly walked through the hotel lobby, ignoring the cold stares of tourists. Jeannie, Bert, and Susie headed up to the hotel room, a bell boy carrying their bags behind them. Katey showed Javier around the large hotel. After awhile, the two wandered upstairs to room 409.

Susie was already in her bathing suit, a revealing pink bikini. Jeannie and Bert came out of their room, also in swimming apparel. Javier went to his room and put on swimming trunks, similar to Bert's and Katey changed into a pale pink sundress. She couldn't find bathing suits that fit her. She grabbed her sunhat and placed it atop blonde curls, following Javier and her family down to the beach. The adults sat under an umbrella, whereas Susie wandered over to a group of guys that looked a little too old for her. One of the cuter ones noticed her coming down towards the water where they were playing football. Being a typical guy, he chucked the ball towards her. It made a splash in the warm ocean right in front of her. She picked it up and wandered over towards the guys, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"This yours?" Susie asked, flashing her gorgeous smile.

"Thanks Miss," the boy that threw it replied, taking the ball from her hand. "I'm Danny, what's your name?" He extended his hand and Susie took it.

"I'm Susie Miller." They talked for a while before they decided to go swimming. Katey stood up, noticing the interaction between her sister and the young boy. Javier stood up and they walked hand-in-hand down to the water. Susie noticed them and waved. Katey and Javier waved back.

"Who are they?" Danny asked, putting his arms around Susie's waist.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she replied, "That's my sister Katey and her boyfriend Javier. She's going to have a baby soon."

"Oh, that's nice." Being a normal teenage boy, he leaned in and kissed Susie. Susie being Susie did not object. By that time, Jeannie and Bert were down by the water and had seen this action. Bert especially didn't like how the young man's hand was steadily edging down his daughter's back.

"Javier," Bert said, leaning closer to him, "go out in the water and tell Susie to get out of the water. I think we should all go to lunch now."

"Oh, Daddy, then Javier would have to get all wet," Katey objected.

"Good point, Sweetheart," Bert smiled at his daughter. "SUSANNE CHRISTINE MILLER! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Not responding to her father's scream, she continued kissing Danny more passionately than ever.

"Susie, get over here now," Jeannie called. "Susanne Christine, I do not want to have to punish you during vacation."

Susie turned her head, and saw her mother waving frantically.

"I have to go," Susie said, "I'll look for you at the hotel."

"Okay, Hun." Danny kissed Susie good-bye and let her swim ashore.

Susie knew she was in for it as soon as she got out of the water. She swam slowly towards the shoreline.

"Susie, you better hurry up," Bert called angrily. With that, she picked up the pace and emerged from the water.

"Young lady, what was that stunt you were pulling?" Bert's face reddened as he screamed at Susie. "What were you thinking? Kissing a boy you barely know?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. He's just so cute."

"I don't want to see it again, Susanne Christine," Jeannie said adamantly.

"Yes, Mother." Susie sighed heavily and trudged up the sand as the family headed to lunch. She couldn't really have a good time on her vacation now that she was forbidden to speak with Danny. When he came over to talk to her, she brushed him off and continued to read _Northanger Abbey_. Two days before their departure, Javier was helping Susie make dinner while the other Millers were still on the beach.

"How come you've been so melancholy all week?" Javier asked, putting the lasagna in the oven.

"Daddy ruined my only chance at true love. He scared Danny away."

"How did you know he was your true love?"

"I felt like I belonged. I don't know, maybe he wasn't. But I want what you and Katey have. You're young and in love and perfect."

"You're a little too young for that. You're what, sixteen?"

"Yeah."

"You have years. Don't worry. You're a great girl and you're going to make someone very happy. Not everyone finds their true love on vacation."

"Thanks, Javier, I'm glad Katey has you."


	10. Katey's Baby

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nikki. 

On August 28, the Millers and Javier headed for home. They normally stayed a few days later, but Katey was incredibly sick from the baby. Her stomach was huge and she was throwing up non-stop. Javier held her in the back seat, softly telling her it was okay. Susie sat on her other side and kept the vomit bucket steady on Katey's lap. Normally a five hour drive, the ride home took almost sixteen hours because they stopped so often because Katey was so sick. After finally arriving home, Javier carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. He did not sleep that night, or the nights following, because he was too busy keeping vigil on Katey.

On September 1st, Katey woke up at 1:00 AM screaming. Javier had dozed off next to Katey and was jolted awake by Katey's shrill scream.

"What is it?"

"The baby! Get my mom!"

"Jeannie, Bert, Susie, come quick! Katey is having the baby!"

The adults and Susie rushed into Katey's room to check on her.

"Bert, start the car. Javier, carry Katey to the car. Susie, go back to bed," Jeannie commanded.

"Aw, but Mom, I wanna come," Susie whined.

"You start school tomorrow, I'll take you to the hospital afterwards."

Susie sighed and trudged back to her room.

In a half hour, Katey was lying in a hospital bed with Javier holding her hand. Jeannie and Bert waited outside. The doctor only let one person in the room, and Katey chose Javier. The labor was long and painful. It was almost 4:00, and the baby was still nowhere near out. Jeannie had picked up Susie who was sitting in the waiting room complaining. She was quite impatient.

"Mrs. Miller?" A doctor walked down the hall and looked at the expecting grandparents and aunt.

"Did they have the baby?" Susie blurted out.

"Not yet, Miss. We can almost see the head. We're expecting another four hours before the baby is out. We'll keep you posted." He went back into Katey's room.

-4 hours later-

"Here is comes, get ready!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! JAVIER IT HURTS!"

"Katey, it'll be okay." Javier began to comfort Katey in Spanish.

"Get, the parents in here."

Javier was a little concerned on the doctor's last remark, but continued speaking Spanish to Katey.

"What is it?" Jeannie, Bert, and Susie came in, gathering around the bed.

"Here he is."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The doctor held up a small baby. The nurse came over and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to Katey.

"Aw, he's so cute," Katey beamed, looking back and forth from the baby to Javier.

"He has your hair," Javier said, stroking his son's blonde head.

"And your eyes." Katey stared deep into the dark brown eyes on her son's head.

"He's adorable," Susie, Jeannie, and Bert said in unison.

"He's a perfect blend of the two of us." Katey couldn't help but smile as she stared into her son's eyes.

"Our son…" Javier trailed off. "We haven't thought of any names yet."

"Oh my gosh! Its been nine months and we haven't picked a single one."

"You should name him Ryan," Susie suggested excitedly.

"Susie, for the last time, if you want a baby named after your favorite actor, have your own kid," Katey said.

"Don't give her any ideas," Jeannie corrected, eyeing Susie.

"How about Dominic? After Grandpa. Javier do you like that?"

"Dominic Luis Suarez."

"Has a nice ring to it," Katey commented. "Our son, Dominic Luis Suarez."

Two days later, Katey was able to come home with Dominic. They lived with Jeannie and Bert for a few months, until Javier was able to get a job and find an apartment. About the time that Dominic turned one, they had settled down on their own, not far from the St. Louis Arch. Although it was tough for two young parents to raise a baby and make ends meet, they had love and their love brought them through.

-The End-

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a sequel later on. Maybe… I hope you guys liked it and thanks to everyone for their reviews! Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
